


Extreme Class (temporary title)

by skyerover



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyerover/pseuds/skyerover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a crossover with a show call Zhong Ji Yi ban (chinese). Its a school setting where a group of students have special powers. These special powers can be calculated into skill points and there is a ranking. Who is which ranking will be slowly revealed in the story. The characters may be OC a little. As the story progress, the warning tags may increase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extreme Class (temporary title)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. English is not my first language and what you will be reading is not beta. so please be gentle.

In a normal school, exist a class which everyone fear. Just the sound of their footsteps is enough to strike fear in all the students. When the students of this class enters the school, all the students will rush back into their own classroom, block their door with chairs and tables. The windows will be lock so as not to be notice by any of them. They are called the Extreme Class.

This class is made up of students where no other schools are willing to accept, this is their final destination. It is located in the deepest and most secluded area in the school, surrounded by barb wires and vandalism. An area where no sun rays is able to reach. At this location, you will always hear sounds of fighting. Just the thought of it is enough to send shivers down people's back.

And the leader of this class, the legendary figure is... 

 

 

"Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, I'm going to school now." A young man in his twenties, pushing his bicycle out to the main road. His dark blue school uniform was straight, not a single crease can be seen. his waist length-long chestnut hair was braided neatly and tied at the end. A silver chain with a simple cross pendent hanging around his neck. A couple in their fifties follow behind him.

"Be careful." Father Maxwell reminds him. His gentle eyes twinkle in the daylight. "Remember, it's okay if your studies is not the best, but most importantly..."  
"One must be righteous." The young man interrupted with a smile.  
"And why is that so?"  
"If not, the Lord will be displeased." The young man said with pride.       
"That's right! Father Maxwell, please bless him." Sister Helen reminded.  
"Of course, may the Lord be always be with you, may the teachings of our Lord always be in our son."  
"Amen" The young man slowly open his eyes. He is so grateful to be under the care of Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. Both of them took him in like a son when no one else would. the night where he was only 3 years old, where he is so hungry, he fainted in front of their house. No one knows where he comes from, not even himself. As the memories of his life before 3 quickly faded away, replaced by the love given by this couple. This young man tells himself, he will repay them by being the best son, never let them worry about him.

"Father Maxwell, Sister Helen. I'm off then" Riding the bicycle, he cycle out to the main road, cross a few junctions and went into a car garage.

5 minutes later, he came out riding a red Honda CBR 500 motorbike, with a studded helmet and a leather jacket.

Yes, the innocent, soft boy that needs to be bless every morning before going to school, is the leader of Extreme Class! Under the ranking of K.O, with fighting skills of 9000 points, Duo Maxwell is ranked No. 3. He is also known as the strongest high school student, riding his favourite motobike, all the way to school.

 

 

"Now class, I don't care who is going to be transfer into our class. Duo is the strongest in history. Am I right!" A gal with short dark blue hair, wearing the school uniform. The top is white with blue collar with the logo attached above the left pocket. her skirt is grey, with a studded belt adorned around her waist.

"Right!" the whole class roared.  
"Duo! Duo! Duo! Duo!"  
She is pleased. No one will win her beloved Duo. He is the strongest and the best. As seen in the whole class, everyone is supportive, till she notice at the corner of her eyes, Trant and his 2 sidekicks, playing with dices. Silently, she walked over towards them. With the speed of lighting, she kick the table in front of them, sending the table crashing to the side of the wall in the classroom.

"Trant Clark! you 3 have an issue is it?" She spat.  
"Oh no! how can there be any issue?" Trant grovel. "There is no problem at all, madam Hilda!"  
"Stop with your blabbering! Anyway, why would anyone transfer into this class? The whole school keeps talking about it!!" Hilda fume.  
"Now Madam Hilda, Let me explain!" Trant took out a A5 size thick brown book. The front page wrote <K.O. Ranking> in  bright yellow.

"Class! Listen up!" Trant shouted as he walk to the front of the class. " This transfer student that is joining us is not someone you should mess with. He is currently holding the same ranking as our leader Duo, which is also the third! and he is called "  
"Stop these nonsense!" Hilda grabbed the book away. she flipped the page that Trant was holding just now.  
"Quatre Raberba Winner. Also called Winner Quatre. His skills level is the same as my Duo! Also 9000 points! Elegant, Gentle, handsome, crown prince of the Winner Mafia Corporation." Hilda read out from the book.  
"That's right! there was once a legend about him. Once, he has single-handedly take down 259 people from the cross-eyed mafia group in less than 2 hours. He even banished them from the face of the earth." Trant explained. "The reason why he was transfer here was because in his previous school, he hit one of his notoriously irritating teacher. His father, CEO of Winner Mafia Corporation, donated 1 sports hall, called the Winner Hall to this school, and that's the reason why even our principal decided to personally welcome him to our school."

"Who does he think he is!" A gal with long golden hair that flow all the way to her hips. Her top uniform was tied in front, showing her belly button. "If he thinks he can use money to be the leader, then he is too stupid!"  
"You are right, Dorothy. He better open his eyes wide and watch out, if not, I'll get my guys to beat him up!"

At this point, a red motorbike drove into the school, the rider's long braided hair was flying behind. Many heads and eyes peeked through the windows and doors. Their expression was longing and yearning to be able to get close to the owner of the bike. A chance to talk to the leader of Extreme Class. As he is really handsome and the confidence that he carry outshine everyone that they know. But they also know one thing, he is untouchable. And this cause him to be even more desirable.

Duo parked his bike in his personal parking lot. The sign above wrote: Duo's parking lot. Slowly, he sway his way to the classroom. He notice the eyes looking ar him with need, and he sway his hips even more, to tease his audience, enjoying the attention and yet ignoring them at the same time.

 

When he reach his classroom, it was noisy, as usual, and they seem to be gathering and discussing about something. Hilda spotted Duo and shouted "Duo Darling! You are here!" Hilda quickly wrapped her arms around his right arm.  
"Leader! There's a transfer student who wants to challenge you and be the leader." one of the classmate shouted. The whole class all started talking again.

"What are you all talking about!" Hilda shouted at them. "No one can threaten Duo. He will always be the leader of Extreme Class!" Hilda turn and looked at Duo with adoring eyes. Duo ignore Hilda and walk towards his desk at the back of the classroom.

"Threaten?" Duo exclaimed. "I'm not sure is it because it's been a while since I'm being threaten. Can anyone tell me what does it feel like to be threaten?" Duo slowly lean against his desk, his long legs crossed in front of him. Duo's top was unbutton, revealing a tight fitting white shirt underneath, with his cross pendent sparkling at his chest.

Trant ran over to Duo's side and whisper loudly, "I think the reason why Winner Quatre transfer to our class is because he wants to fight with you to take over the leadership."

Duo stared at Trant, with a smirk on his face, swing his arms around Trant's neck and hook upwards, causing Trant to lose his balance and block his airway. Standing up, with Trant in tow, Duo slowly walk towards the crowd. "Don't you all know, ever since I've become the leader, I'm not very happy." Duo growl at his followers.

Hilda quickly ran over to Duo's side. "Duo darling! Why are you not happy? I'm your girlfriend and yet I didn't know about it? Tell me, what should I do?" She pouted.

"What I meant was, when another person that is on par with you, don't you think it should be something to be happy about?" Duo boast.

Hilda was lost, the whole class mumble among themselves, trying to digest what Duo has just said. Frustrated, Duo push Trant aside, allowing him to breathe again before he turn purple in the face. "So! Since there is someone out there who dares to challenge me, I'm very happy to accept it! It's Party Time!"

"Yay! Duo! Duo!" Whole class roared, excited about the upcoming challenge. No doubt Duo will emerge as the winner!

 

At the entrance of the school, a limousine turn from the road into the school. Principal Leo and Discipline Master Kao is waiting for the arrival. Even though they do not want to have any more new students to join in Extreme Class. But the donation given to the school was too great to decline. And Principal Leo is looking forward to have more funds added to the school. Mr Kao have other ideas though. He wanted to terminate Extreme Class. But everyone including himself is scare of the students and the violence they bring. Adding one more student into the class is asking for trouble.

"If you want to terminate Extreme Class, by all means do it." Principal Leo once said. Mr Kao was overjoyed to hear that! " When we have no more students in Extreme Class, then we do not need a Discipline Master anymore. So you will be terminated too." Principal Leo smiled at Mr Kao. With a heavy heart, Mr Kao accept the inevitable, to try his best to control Extreme Class without losing his life.

The door of the limousine open and a young gentleman stepped out. You can see he comes from a wealthy family, from the Armani shoes to the Gucci spectacles. His school uniform does not have a single crease, the first 2 buttons was left open. His golden hair was a clean cut. carrying his sling bag over his right shoulder, this gentlemen is Quatre Raberba Winner, also known as Winner Quatre, in the K.O Ranking, he is 3rd ranking.

Principal Leo and Mr Kao went forward to welcome him.

"So, this is Gundam High School." Quatre exclaim.   
"Yes!" Principal Leo bow at the same time. Standing back up, he continue," Student Quatre, welcome to our school. I'm the Principal here, my name is Leo." Principal Leo stretch out his hand to shake Quatre's hand.  
Quatre smirk and ignore the out-stretched hand. Principal Leo awkwardly put down his hand.  
"We are very happy to have you join us in this school. I'm the Discipline master. You can call me Mr Kao. Polite words aside, even though your father.."  
"Yes! Mr Kao!" Principal Leo interrupted . "It's student Quatre's first day in school, we don't want him to have an impression where Gundam High School don't understand about students' well being and their education is at stake here. So, student Quatre, do you know where is the classroom? If you do not know, Mr kao will show you the way." Principal Leo smile.

"What! You want me to go to Extreme Class? All my defence armour is in the teacher's room!" Mr kao shouted. Not wanting to go to Extreme Class without his full gear of defence armour.

"It's ok. Extreme Classroom. i know how to go." Quatre put out his hand.

"Well. in that case, be on your way then. You don't want to be late on your first day. At the same time, help me say thanks to your father for such a generous donation to the school." Principal Leo joked.

Quatre ignore them and walk into the school, straight to Extreme Class.


End file.
